The Virgin Slayers
by CraftyUsername37927
Summary: They've slain monsters. They've slain Titans. They've even slain giants. But there's still one foe that Percy and Jason have yet to conquer before they can be the very best, like no one ever was. Join them now on their heroic quest as they fight valiantly to liberate Nico di Angelo from the infernal bonds of innocence. Slash. One-shot. Read and Review.


**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My diabolical plan worked. I got reviews. Woot Woot! You know what that means, right? My stories are staying up. AND I wrote another one. Yay! See guys, that wasn't so hard was it?**

**So this new one. I was going to write a second installment to one of my other two. But then I couldn't decide which one. Was I in more of a mood for another Percico or another Pason fic? Then it hit me: Why not write a brand new one with all three? Jackpot! Enjoy Folks!**

* * *

The back of Nico's neck prickled as if he was being watched. He whirled around. Everything was as it should be. The Argo II was making its way towards Mount Olympus. The sky was blue. The sun was shining bright. All things considered the crew was in pretty high spirits despite their impending doom. They chatted animatedly as they bustled around and did their morning chores.

Then he spotted _them. _The only two people, living or dead, who could set his heart pounding just by smiling at him. They were huddled across the deck from him, heads bent together conspiratorially and shooting him furtive glances every few seconds. He had a bad feeling about it all.

Jason was perfect as always. Gorgeous blonde hair, stunning blue eyes that put the sky to shame, and a gleaming white smile that outshone the sun. He had a purple camp tee on that was about two sizes too small for him. It was stretched taut across his broad chest and his ripped arms barely fit through the sleeves. He could even see where his nipples were jutting the fabric out. Past that point he was wearing a pair of well-worn jeans that fit him perfectly, not too tight and not too baggy.

In contrast, Percy was just as perfect in an entirely different and slightly unkempt way. His orange shirt was about two sizes too big and hung loosely on his frame. He also wore baggy jeans that constantly threatened to fall off of him (which Nico would _not _have complained about). His hair was shaggy and the epitome of the bed head look. And yet somehow it turned out just as hot as Jason's more classically refined beauty.

Nico only wished he could make sense of his feelings for the pair of them and how deep they ran. For the time being though, he was hopelessly lusting after both of them. They each frequently featured in his wet dreams and jack-off fantasies. He was ashamed that he thought about them that way but he couldn't stop if he tried. It was their fault for being so damn sexy all the time anyway. He sighed and turned away from their blatant scheming and went belowdecks to straighten up his bunk.

* * *

"Oh come on Perce," Jason whined as they watched Nico walk across the deck. The Roman couldn't stop his eyes from tracing how the boy's tight jeans hugged the curve of his ass. "I mean, just look at that ass! You know you want it just as much as I do."

"You are a creeper, Jason."

"Oh please. It's not like I would force him into anything. I wouldn't have to. There is no way he'd turn me down. And we both already know how he feels about you."

Percy merely shook his head, amused once again by the blonde's antics.

"Plus. You know, he has got to be a virgin, right? I've never had one, have you?"

"Oh. My. God. Could you get any creepier?"

"Yes."

"Don't try. You might get arrested."

"Besides, we're heroes right? We should be saving anyone who needs saving. And who needs saving more than a teenage virgin? It's basically our civic duty."

"Wow…your logic is a little fucked up."

"It's flawless."

"You're delusional."

Jason raised his voice and literally started singing. Very off key. "_I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was."_

"Did you just…?"

"_To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!_"

"No. Just no."

"_It's you and me," _he sang as he wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders and then shook a fist in the air. "_I know it's our destiny!_"

"There is something seriously wrong with you."

"Don't judge me."

Percy called over his shoulder as he walked away, "I'm not judging…Pikachu."

"PERCY!" Jason yelled, stomping his foot like a child. "I told you to never call me that again."

"You did it to yourself, Sparky, you did it to yourself."

"But you're in on my plan right?"

Percy turned with a grin, "Of course."

* * *

After he was finished tidying up, Nico hurried back out of his room to report for his lookout duty. He ran straight into a hard body in the hallway. Strong arms caught him and hauled him back upright. His heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of twinkling blue eyes and a blinding grin. Jason had found him.

"Hey Nico!" he said cheerfully. "I was hoping I'd find you down here. I needed to talk to you."

Nico swallowed nervously and muttered, "Ok."

"I was just thinking, you know, what with all of us likely sailing to our deaths, that you should probably admit your feelings to Percy. I'm sure he'll take it better than you think."

Nico blushed furiously. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having. And was this what the two of them had been talking about before? That would be terrifying.

"After all," Jason continued, "you don't want to die a virgin do you?"

If possible, Nico turned even redder. He could not believe the Roman was talking about this to him. "What?" he stuttered. "I…what are you…I'm not…"

"Oh please. You might as well have it stamped on your forehead. And I'm telling you, no one wants to die a virgin. Besides, it would be a tragic shame for such a fuckable little ass to go unpounded." He punctuated this statement with a hard slap across said object that resulted in Nico letting out an embarrassing squeak and jumping two feet into the air. "Percy couldn't possibly refuse such a temptation. Trust me." He smirked at the younger boy before swaggering off back up on deck.

Nico tried to calm his breathing. That little bit of stimulation had his overexcitable adolescent cock already filling up quickly. He couldn't believe what just happened. All that dirty talk and innuendo was so out of character for Jason. And what did he mean by 'Trust me'. Did he know something that intimate about Percy? Did that mean he's gay too? That they…did stuff together? At that thought, unbidden images of two sweaty, muscular bodies tangled together filled his mind. Try as he might, he couldn't dislodge them, and soon he was left with a raging boner. And of course he was late for his watch, so he didn't have the option of sneaking back off to his bunk to relieve himself.

He growled out several choice obscenities, adjusted himself as best he could in his tight, black jeans, and hurried off for his job.

* * *

Once he had climbed up to the crow's nest, Nico came face-to-face with his worst nightmare. And best fantasy. Sparkling sea-green eyes and that roguish smile that made Percy seem so dangerously attractive. Apparently he was Nico's watch buddy for the next two hours. Lovely.

"Somebody's late," the older boy quipped with a knowing smirk as Nico settled down across from him.

Nico gave a noncommittal shrug and avoided his gaze. Percy adjusted into a more comfortable position, and in so doing knocked one foot up against Nico's. Only he left it there. Nico felt his pulse quickening already. He tried to slowly and subtly shift his foot away, but Percy's seemed to follow it, nudging insistently against him.

"So!" Percy said brightly. "Jason said you had something to tell me?"

_Of course Jason did, goddamnit, _Nico thought. He blushed again as he struggled to articulate what he wanted to say. "I…He…N-no…No there's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Percy pressed with another meaningful smile that made Nico sure he already knew.

"Y-yep…p-p-positive."

Percy raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. And then he had the nerve to blatantly drag his eyes down Nico's fidgety body before coming to rest on his crotch. Nico was mortified to realize that the outline of his hard-on was still clearly evident beneath the denim. Percy's smile had spread into a cheeky, ear-to-ear grin.

Nico quickly decided to kill two birds with one stone by pulling his feet up off the floor and hugging his knees to his chest, effectively escaping Percy's probing feet and eyes. This didn't seem to deter Percy though, who was now biting his lip seductively and looking up at him from beneath his lashes. Which was definitely not helping with Nico's growing problem. Then apparently Percy had an itch, because he reached up under his t-shirt to get it, exposing most of his midriff in the process. Nico's breathing hitched at the sight, eyes tracing the trail of dark hair down the flat stomach. All too soon Percy retracted his hand and let the fabric fall back to cover the flesh. He smirked at Nico's wide eyes and flushed face.

Very little watching had been done so far (unless you counted watching each other) so it was a good thing no monsters tried to attack. Mostly they just stared; Nico with abject apprehension and Percy with undisguised amusement. A while later, Percy snuck his hand down to cup the bulge in his own jeans. Nico nearly choked, especially when he realized Percy had his own, significantly bigger tent forming in his pants. He squeezed it a few times before removing his hand and flashing another playful grin.

Nico was still debating how he wanted to respond to the provocation when he was saved by the lunch bell.

"Well. That was fun," Percy remarked before abruptly jumping up and shinnying his way skillfully down the mast.

Nico wanted nothing more than to stay right where he was and wallow in self-pity and misery, but he could already see Piper and Annabeth making their way to the mast to start the next watch. He heaved a great sigh and climbed awkwardly down.

* * *

Naturally Jason claimed the seat right next to Nico, while Percy was positioned directly across from him. Luckily most of the lunch went by without any incident, other than the occasional smirk or wink directed his way.

But then dessert started.

Percy had ordered a bowl of blue ice cream. It was something so childish that it seemed blasphemous how dirty he was making it. He brought one spoonful after another up to his mouth, sucking it into his mouth and thoroughly licking off the spoon each time, eyes never leaving Nico's face. One particularly messy bite resulted in a large blue glob dribbling down his chin. His stained tongue snaked out and sensuously swept over his bottom lip, cleaning up as much as it could. Then he brought a hand up to wipe off the rest. He pulled each finger into his mouth down to the base, swirling tongue cleaning them off. Even some of the other demigods were staring, although they probably just wrote it off as Percy being his usual goofy self. Nico knew better. And unfortunately his antics were working. The raven-haired boy had quickly developed another excessively hard erection that was straining painfully against the tight confines of his jeans.

Of course, even Percy's dirty tomfoolery seemed innocent compared to what the blonde was doing next to him. Jason had ordered a long, pink popsicle that he was now inhaling into his mouth, shoving it far deeper than that popsicle had any business being and pulling back out with obscene slurping noises. Every now and then he would jam it into his cheeks, making them poke out suggestively and had Leo cracking up with laughter.

As much as he wanted to, Nico couldn't take his eyes off either one of them. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jason's unoccupied hand found its way to his knee under the table. The hand squeezed a few times before traveling a few inches up his thigh and then stopping to rub the sensitive skin through the denim. Then it moved a few more inches. And a few more. Nico was flushing deeply, his breathing now ragged and shallow. Percy watched with a bemused smirk, apparently aware of what was going on below the table, and continued to molest his ice cream. Nico turned to look pleadingly at the blonde, but he was continuing his ministrations on the popsicle and resolutely acting as if he wasn't currently feeling up the son of Hades.

The sly hand continued its slow progress until it reached the uppermost stretch of his inside leg, where it stopped to massage the tender spot. The edge of his hand lightly brushed against his throbbing erection with every pass. Finally the blonde looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow up. Nico was panting slightly at this point and silently implored the Roman with his eyes. He was met with another playful smirk, but the torturous hand didn't move any closer. Fed up with the teasing, Nico surprised even himself by reaching down and forcing his hand over onto his bulge. Jason grinned and squeezed hard, making Nico gasp and grab onto the edge of the table.

"Are you okay, Nic?" Hazel asked uncertainly, eyes worried.

Nico found it very hard to form a reply as Jason started massaging his hard-on with strong, steady strokes. "I…y-yeah…I'm…f-f-fine…just had a…a…st-stomach cramp…that's all…" he stuttered out.

Percy snorted, spraying blue ice cream all over Frank, who yelled and jumped up knocking his chair over. "Oh that is so gross Percy!" he whined.

"Sorry," he giggled. Literally giggled. He still hadn't taken those annoyingly gorgeous eyes off of Nico either.

Jason's pace was quickening as he groped Nico even harder. Nico was desperate for the denim obstruction to be removed but he couldn't articulate that with so many people watching. And besides, if Jason made that one move again he was afraid he was going to explode. He clenched the table so hard his fingers turned white as he hurtled towards the cliff. Small embarrassing whimpers were finding their way out of his mouth. He hoped no one else could hear them, but by the way they were studying him nervously proved otherwise. Apparently Jason was a mindreader because as soon as Nico was about to blow he released him and started gathering up his trash to throw away, nonchalantly standing up and walking away as if nothing had happened. Nico grit his teeth and knocked his forehead against the table. He thought about grabbing himself but everyone else was getting up so it would look rather strange for him to stay there.

He tried to surreptitiously creep off to his bunk, but Annabeth caught him.

"We're organizing a supply run into the port town we're approaching," she stated. "You, Percy, Jason, Frank and Hazel are going in one group. I'm going on my own to see if I can glean any hints about what we're going to have to deal with. Piper and Leo are guarding the ship."

Nico groaned inwardly. Not only could he not satiate his sexual drive, but he had to spend the next several hours with the two perpetrators. He had to admit, though, that the thought wasn't entirely unpleasant.

* * *

The next few hours were absolute torture for Nico. As much as he tried to calm his overstimulated body down, Percy and Jason made sure he couldn't get rid of his painful erection. As they walked about the small town to collect supplies, they constantly shot him suggestive looks. Sometimes, when no one else was looking, they would even palm his ass or whisper incredibly dirty things into his ears.

Eventually Jason made a suggestion that sent a chill down Nico's spine.

"Why don't we split up to speed things up a bit. Hazel, you and Frank can go get the wood for ship repairs. Percy, Nico and I can go pick up the fabric for the sails."

"Sounds good," Frank replied. He and Hazel then headed off in a different direction.

Nico gulped. A cold dread settled into the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure why he was so scared to be alone with the two boys but he was soon quaking in his shoes. But the pair had toned down the racy teasing for the moment and were simply going about their business. They bought the fabric and stuffed it into their sacks before heading back towards the ship.

But before they reached it, Jason grabbed Nico by the elbow and steered him into a deserted alley. His heart was pounding as Percy followed them down it until they were hidden from view from the main street. Jason leaned up against a wall and Percy shoved Nico up against him so his back was pressed against the Roman's solid chest. Then the Greek pressed up close against him so he was tightly sandwiched between them. Percy angled his hips to press their respective erections together.

"So are you ready to tell me anything yet?" he enquired innocently.

Nico couldn't answer. He could only press back against him shamefully.

"No?"

"Come on, Nico," Jason whispered into his ear. "Tell him." He nipped at his lobe playfully making him gasp.

Nico stubbornly shook his head. "There's…nothing to tell."

"Really?" Percy asked, thrusting hard against him and making him cry out loudly. "Well that's too bad. I guess I'll just have to settle with Jason here." Then the two older males leaned over Nico's shoulder and kissed each other passionately, tongues tangling together slickly. Nico's eyes grew impossibly wider as he watched them, unwilling to admit to himself how jealous he was of both of them.

Jason pulled back and whispered, "Maybe you can persuade him to confess his feelings."

Percy smiled back. "Maybe." Then he started rutting up against the smaller boy, while Jason bucked up against his back side. Nico was ashamed of how quickly he surrendered to his dick and began thrusting back against Percy, desperate for more friction. He grabbed onto Percy's hips to try to pull him even closer. Jason's devilish mouth latched onto the side of his neck, biting and sucking hungrily at the tender skin. Shortly after, Percy was attacking the other side of his throat. Meanwhile four hands had found their way up under Nico's t-shirt and were caressing the stretches of smooth skin that lay beneath. Nico had long since stopped trying to suppress the needy moans that were being coaxed out of him. He loved the feeling of Percy's big dick sliding against his own hard-on, despite the two layers of denim and underwear separating them. And he could feel Jason's even more massive member jamming into his lower back. In record time he reached the brink of climax, gripping Percy's hips hard enough to bruise the skin.

And then Percy let go and stepped back. Jason pushed him off. They both grabbed his arms and led him back out of the alley.

"Come on. We're going to be late," Jason remarked smugly.

"I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Nico practically screamed at them. He needed release and he needed it now. He was done playing their games.

"Sure you do," Percy quipped. "Your cock makes that very clear."

Nico blushed ridiculously again and hung his head, trying not to cry at the ignominy of it all. But by that point there was nothing he could do because they had reunited with Frank and Hazel and were soon reboarding the ship. After the fourth startled look someone gave him, he pulled out his sword and studied his reflection in the blade. He gasped at the huge black bruises on either side of his neck where the two delinquents had been playing vampire.

And of course then the dinner bell rang. He could not deal with a repeat of lunch…

* * *

Nico scarfed his food down as fast as possible and then politely excused himself from the table. He made a beeline belowdecks for his room. He hadn't even made it halfway when he was roughly shoved up against the wall, a hard body plastered against his back. Warm breath caressed the side of his face as lips brushed against his ear.

"Just where do you think you're going," Percy whispered, voice dripping with lust.

"N-n-nowhere," Nico stammered nervously. Percy's own erection was still extremely noticeable as it pressed up against his ass.

"So you weren't going to go touch yourself?" he asked innocently, making Nico blush again. "You weren't going to jack off, thinking about me and Jason? Naked. And sweaty. And thrusting our huge cocks deep inside you. I bet you would have shoved your fingers up into your own ass, wouldn't you?" He very unhelpfully slipped his hands up under his tee and across his stomach and chest to tweak his nipples playfully.

Nico moaned, surprised at the dirty things pouring out of the son of Poseidon's mouth. He could only nod and press back on him. Percy grinned against his neck and then dropped his hand down to his belt, expertly unfastening it and then unbuttoning his jeans. He dragged his zipper down maddeningly slow and then grasped his dick through his cotton briefs. Nico gasped and nearly collapsed.

Percy caught him and then spun the boy around to face him. He pressed their foreheads together and Nico was immediately lost in the beautiful gravity of his eyes. It was as if the ocean itself was contained within their depths, waiting to pour forth and drown him.

"Ready to admit anything yet?" he asked yet again.

Try as he might, Nico couldn't bring himself to do it. Percy merely grinned at him and then pulled away his underwear to release the straining member to the open air. Nico sighed in relief, the denim prison having caused way too much discomfort to his hypersensitive cock. Then Percy undid his own jeans and whipped out his hard length. He shuffled forward until their shafts were pressed between their bodies side-by-side. Nico marveled at how much longer and thicker Percy's was compared to his own. Overcome with desire, he tried to lean forward and press their lips together.

But Percy pulled back. "Nah nah nah. Not until you confess," he admonished.

Nico whined in protest, but was quickly shut up when Percy spit copious amounts into his hand and then slathered it all over their entwined cocks. He grasped them together and starting pumping up and down the slick shafts. They both started bucking up into his hand, making the sensitized lengths slide against each other even more. Nico threw his arms around the larger boy's neck to hold himself up and buried his face into his neck to stifle his cries. They both degenerated into ragged panting and wanton moaning.

And of course, true to the way the day was going, Jason once again demonstrated eerie clairvoyant abilities when his voice drifted down the hall calling for Percy. The son of the sea god instantly released his hold and stepped back, cramming his dick back into his boxers and buttoning back up his jeans. He gave Nico an insolent wink before heading back up the hall towards the Roman's voice.

Nico sagged against the wall trying to catch his breath. Only when he heard more voices coming down the hall did he realize his penis was still hanging out of his pants. He hurriedly shoved it back into his briefs and barely managed to button his jeans as Leo, Hazel and Frank came around the corner.

"You okay," Hazel asked again, starting to look seriously worried. "You've been acting so strange today."

"I'm fine," Nico snapped a little too harshly and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait!" Frank called out after him, making him stop in his tracks. "Annabeth was looking for you. She's up by the helm."

Nico growled ferociously. This day just kept getting better and better. Was it possible to die of being blue balled? Because it was currently excruciating.

"By the way," Leo chirped, "XYZ!"

"Huh?" Nico replied dumbly.

Leo cupped a hand to his mouth and whispered obnoxiously loudly, "Examine your zipper!"

Nico looked down and nearly died on the spot. His pants were indeed unzipped. But as if that wasn't bad enough the head of his dick had pushed its way out the slot, stretching out the fabric of his briefs into a humiliatingly obvious tent. Hazel looked extremely uncomfortable and was furiously fanning her face with both hands. Frank and Leo however both fell onto the floor, laughing hysterically. Nico had never felt his face burn as badly as it did in that moment. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he ran for his room.

He slammed the door shut behind him and took several deep breaths, trying to compose himself. The one redeeming quality of the encounter was that his erection had finally waned in embarrassment. He wedged it back into his jeans and zipped them up. He wiped his face, clenched his jaw, and then headed back up to the helm to see Annabeth.

* * *

Apparently Frank had a special assignment and Annabeth needed Nico to take his watch. Well that was fine with him. He needed to get away from everything for a while. Unfortunately, he didn't realize he would be sharing watch with Hazel. She couldn't even meet his eye, let alone say anything to him so it was a long, awkward, silent two hours.

* * *

It was dark when Nico's shift was over. He didn't see many people as he walked back to his room, for which he was deeply grateful. He was exhausted and felt dirty. He decided to take a shower before bed to destress. He grabbed a towel and headed for the shower room. There were actually two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. They were little more than closets to be honest. Leo had devised some contraption that filtered and purified the water in cycles. There was only one shower each so there were always lines in the mornings. Fortunately it was unoccupied at the moment. He slipped inside and barred the door behind him. He disrobed and turned the shower head on, cranking up the heat as high as he could stand. The small compartment quickly filled with steam. He sighed in bliss as the hot water washed away his tension, relaxing his muscles. Maybe, just maybe he could finally relieve himself in here.

He ran his hands up and down his slight form as he eyed himself in the mirror on the door. The two dark hickeys still marred his slender throat, making him feel oddly marked, like he was property or something. He trailed his eyes down the rest of himself, his pale skin stretched taut over his frame. His chest was relatively flat, broken by the small, perky buds of his nipples. His torso tapered dramatically down to a very narrow waist. His hips jutted out sharply just like his ribs. His belly button lay between, with a fine line of dark hair plunging down to a sparse patch of pubic hair. Beneath that hung his modest package. It was currently flaccid for once. It had certainly had a workout that day. Two small orbs descended below it, pulled up tight and aching in need. His mostly hairless legs were slender and gangly. Altogether he thought he looked pretty pathetic and weak.

He watched the steamy water cascade down his body for a few minutes before sliding his hand down his chest and stomach to grasp onto his member and then…

His heart nearly stopped when he caught sight of movement in the corner of his eye. Anger and resentment boiled up inside of him when none other than Jason stepped out from behind a towel rack. This was quickly followed by a healthy dose of shyness as he tried to cover up all the exposed bits of his body at once. The blonde moved out into the open and planted his bare feet firmly apart, a stern expression overtaking his face. Nico tried to ignore how…heroic he looked, standing there so stoic and masculine with steam billowing around his virile form. He was just figuring out how to verbalize his irritation with the blonde when he crossed his arms in front of his body and grasped the hem of his purple tee. Nico's acerbic words died on his lips as Jason gradually peeled the shirt up and off of his body. His eyes drank in every inch of tanned flesh and rippling muscle as it was newly exposed. Never losing his serious expression, Jason then dropped his hands down and unfastened the button on his jeans. The satisfying snap reverberated around the small space, followed by the somehow obscene scraping of his zipper. He let the jeans drop to the floor and then stepped out of them.

This left him in a pair of ridiculously incongruous, purple briefs that matched his Camp Jupiter shirt. And like his shirt, they appeared to be too small for him, the stressed fabric leaving very little to the imagination. Not that Nico needed _any_ imagination considering the briefs didn't stick around for long either. The Roman slipped his fingers under the waistband and then stripped them off, tossing them carelessly into a corner.

Nico could hardly take him all in at once. From his sinewy arms and broad shoulders to his mountainous pecs and rugged nipples to his washboard abs and tree-trunk thighs, Nico was overwhelmed by the visual feast. The last drop of anger drained out of him and was replaced by raw, burning lust as he focused in on Jason's member. The thing was unreal. The only word Nico could come up with to describe it was 'magnificent'. The Herculean appendage swung heavily back and forth like a pendulum between his legs. Two massive balls hung low behind it.

Like a trigger had been pulled, Nico's own cock sprang to vigorous attention faster than it ever had before. His knees grew weak as the Roman sidled up to the shower and then stepped inside under the steamy spray. Nico stopped breathing as he watched the rivulets of water trekking their way down the precarious terrain of his torso. He became engrossed with how it streamed off the broad tip of his now semi-hard member.

Jason cleared his throat expectantly. Nico looked up at him timidly. Jason finally smiled and then turned the smaller boy around to face the other direction. He pressed himself up against his back and wrapped his arms around him, powerful hands kneading the boy's slim chest. Nico sighed and leaned into him, their wet bodies sliding against one another. Nico felt only a slight bit of shame that he was allowing the two boys to pass him back and forth like this. Jason kissed the side of his neck before whispering in his ear, "We need to get you all nice and clean."

Nico shuddered at how he could make such a harmless statement seem so dirty. The blonde reached around him to grab a bottle of shampoo and then pulled Nico out of the stream of water. He squirted some into his hand and then massaged it into a lather in the younger boy's hair. It felt incredibly strange to Nico, to have someone else doing this rather personal job for him. He closed his eyes and moaned as Jason threaded his fingers through his shaggy hair and rubbed away at his scalp.

Then Jason released him to grab the body wash. He began spreading it across Nico's back, massaging the tense muscles until the knots fell away to nothing. He lathered up the whole, pale expanse before dropping his hands down to cup the small, pert mounds of his ass. Nico gasped and grabbed onto a railing for support. Jason worked the suds across the globes and then down into his cleft, dragging his fingers sensuously over that tender ring of muscle, making Nico cry out and squirm in his grip. Once he was satisfied, Jason moved on to his slim legs, kneeling onto the floor to reach them all. He picked up each of his feet and washed off the bottoms, making Nico giggle boyishly. He placed a soft kiss on each of his ass cheeks before standing back up.

He retrieved more soap and reached around to start washing his chest. He massaged all around it, ensuring to drag his thumbs across his hardened nipples every so often to draw out soft gasps. He ventured on to his stomach, thoroughly scrubbing out his navel before arriving at his final destination. He gently curled his fingers around the hard shaft, slicking it up with soap suds. Nico moaned as his knees buckled, but a strong arm caught him around the waist. The wonderful hand continued its steady ministrations, sliding up and down the wet length and coaxing a whole menagerie of strange sounds out of the young demigod.

All too soon, however, he stopped and pushed Nico back under the spray, allowing it to wash away the thick lather. When he was clean, he finally opened his eyes back up. Jason was holding the bottle out to him.

"Your turn." Nico took the bottle with trembling hands and squirted a glob out onto his palm before promptly dropping it. Jason merely laughed and then turned around. Nico hesitantly reached up to start washing off his back. The blonde braced his arms on the sides of the shower above his head. Nico thrilled at the way his muscles flexed and rippled under his hands. Soon he had completely scrubbed the whole area clean but was too nervous to continue.

"Come on," the Roman prodded. "Don't wuss out on me now." He reached back and moved Nico's hands down to his ass. Nico clutched at the firm, hard hills in both nervousness and want. The muscles flexed powerfully in his grip urging him to continue. He worked his fingers between his cheeks and pressed them up against his entrance. Jason gasped and moaned as the fingers meticulously massaged his puckered hole. Nico loved this new sense of control he had.

Then Jason turned back around. He bent down to pick up the bottle, the side of his face brushing up against Nico's twitching cock, and then grabbed his hand to squirt some more into it. Nico reached out and began lathering up his chest and stomach, worshipping every ridge and valley of muscle until he reached the edge of his pubic forest. He stared wide-eyed at the imposing form of his fully hardened member. The colossal cock stood stiff and erect, almost flush with his abdomen.

"It's ok," Jason soothed. "You can touch me."

Nico swallowed thickly. He tentatively placed his fingertips on the hard object. Then he fully wrapped his hand around the thick shaft, making Jason hiss in pleasure. Nico soaped it up and started stroking it faster and faster, drunk on the sounds coming out of the blonde. But an iron hand suddenly clamped down onto his wrist to stop him.

"S-sorry," Jason panted. "But I was…r-really close there." The blonde stepped back under the shower to rinse off and then pulled Nico back into his chest again. He nibbled on his ear and lightly stroked his erection some more.

"You…are so…fucking…sexy," the Roman informed him between bites.

Nico mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing."

"It was clearly something. Spill."

"I said yeah right."

Jason roughly pulled his chin around to face him and locked eyes with him. "You are beautiful," he whispered. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Then, for the first time, he allowed their lips to meet. It was soft and chaste and ended almost as soon as it began but it made Nico grin like a fool. Jason grinned back at him and then shut the water off, pulling them out of the shower.

"Now come on. Someone is waiting for you." He wrapped a white towel around his waist and Nico followed suit. He cringed slightly at how his hard-on was tenting the front of the towel, but it was nothing compared to the bulging precipice gracing Jason's towel. He chuckled slightly and then gasped as he was yanked roughly out of the room and led rapidly down the hall. They passed a couple of the other crew members but Nico didn't have time to feel self-conscious. Soon he had been taken back to his own room, the door slightly ajar. He hesitated, but Jason simply shoved him through and closed it behind them.

Percy was standing by his desk, unfortunately still fully clothed. The smile he shot them was just as impish and sexy as always.

"Well I see Jason has been taking good care of you," he remarked. Nico was suddenly sheepish all over again, unable to meet either of their eyes.

Jason grabbed his shoulder and guided him over to the bed. The Roman sat back against the headboard and then pulled Nico into his lap, which seemed a little silly but Nico couldn't complain about how good it felt to lean back on his firm chest. Jason wrapped his arms around his waist and toyed with the edge of his towel.

Percy climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to them predatorily. He straddled them with both his arms and legs until his face was suspended mere inches from Nico's.

"So do you have anything to say to me yet?" he asked. Nico shook his head vehemently again, terrified of what Percy's response would be to the real answer. "Well then," the older boy purred, "I'll just have to find another way to coax it out of you."

The son of Poseidon tugged his orange shirt off over his head. He wasn't nearly as tanned or ripped as Jason, but he was definitely still lean and muscular. Nico was pretty sure he had started drooling. Jason untucked his towel and pulled away the folds to expose Nico's arousal to the boy towering over them. The Ghost King squirmed bashfully under his hungry stare. Percy shuffled down until he was poised above the dripping member. He licked the precum off the tip and then enveloped the whole head, swirling his tongue skillfully around it. Nico's eyes rolled back into his head. He tried scrabbling uselessly at the sheets but Jason stopped him, threading their fingers together and entwining their arms around him to provide a much needed anchor in the hurricane that was Percy's mouth.

Percy bobbed farther and farther down the shaft until he was completely swallowing the whole thing down his throat. Nico was crying out for mercy as he writhed and bucked up off the bed into the wet heat. Jason released his hands and used one of his to hold his hips down. His other slid up and latched onto a tiny nipple, rolling and tweaking it relentlessly as he licked and bit at the already tender bruise on his neck.

Within seconds the two of them had Nico once more approaching that seemingly unattainable orgasm.

"Ah….Ah!….P-perce…I'm…g-gonna…gonna…"

Percy pulled off him with a frustrating pop. Nico wasn't the least bit surprised at this point but he was still royally pissed off.

"GODDAMNIT! Percy! I need to cum! I have to cum!" he roared at the brown-haired boy, struggling to pull himself out of Jason's iron grip.

"Not yet," Percy scolded. "Not until you say what you so obviously need to say."

Nico glared at him defiantly.

"Fine. Fine. Have it your way." Percy stood up off the bed and walked to the center of the room. "Despite how difficult you're being," he continued, "I"m feeling generous. So I have a present for you. Why don't you come over here and unwrap it?" he teased, clutching the bulge in his jeans.

Nico bit his lip nervously. This was so wrong. But gods did he want what was wrapped up in those pants. Jason encouraged him to get up. He walked slowly over to the waiting boy. Percy pushed down on his shoulders until he dropped to his knees. Nico licked his lips and then reached up to tug open the button and zipper. He pulled the flaps apart and let them fall around his ankles. He snorted, unable to take him seriously with his juvenile and entirely ironic choice of Spongebob boxers.

But the tent in said boxers was way too appetizing to pass up. He grabbed the waistband and pulled them off, letting his long cock spring up into the air. He couldn't quite compete with Jason's epic monstrosity but he still left Nico himself in the dust. Percy tangled his fingers into his damp curls and pulled him forward until his head was pressing insistently against his lips. Nico uncertainly opened up and allowed the member to slide partway into his mouth. He sealed his lips around it and sucked down, curiously sliding his tongue along the underside. The growling moan that came out of Percy spurred him on. He began moving back and forth, trying to take more in each time. He gagged when it hit the back of his throat but he didn't let that stop him. He continued sucking him off, never quite able to swallow him but still performing fairly well, if the Greek's moaning pants and thrusting hips were anything to go by.

Before he knew what was happening, Jason was standing next to Percy. Nico pulled back to watch as he let his towel fall to the ground, his rigid cock just as intimidating as ever. But scary as it was, Nico wasted no time inhaling it into his mouth. He certainly couldn't fit all of Jason inside but he did his best. He held onto his hip with one hand and used the other to pump Percy's dick in time with his mouth. Percy and Jason were both moaning like cheap whores. They each had one arm wrapped around each other, the others clutching at Nico's head. Their lips met as they kissed hard and sloppy.

Nico switched back and forth as to who he was sucking and who he was jacking off several times before they were both reaching their climax. Percy came first, milking himself dry as he shot several streams of gooey cum into Nico's mouth and all over his face. Seconds later, Jason was crying out and blasting him with thick wads of his own cum. The fluids ran together down his face. He hungrily licked up what his tongue could reach, resigning himself to the fact that he was a total slut. Percy pulled him off the floor and helped clean him off by licking up the sides of his face. Jason vacuumed up his other side. But neither of them would meet his questing lips.

"That…was incredible, Nico," Percy gasped. "For being a virgin, you are totally amazing at blow jobs."

"No kidding," Jason chimed in. "You were phenomenal."

Nico blushed deeply, his self-conscious side taking over again.

"Now," Percy plowed on more businesslike, "are you ready to talk yet?"

Nico surprised him by turning the tables and giving _him_ a self-satisfied smirk and shaking his head. "Nope," he piped up giddily. Why should he give in when the punishments for refusing had so far been so sweet?

Percy grinned wickedly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He and Jason grabbed Nico and threw him bodily face-first onto the bed. Percy was instantly pressing down on his back. He caressed the slope of his perky bottom and whispered huskily into his ear, "I'm gonna make you beg me to fuck your virgin ass."

Nico moaned and arched into him. "Yeah…gods Perce…make me beg."

Percy licked around the shell of his ear and then trailed his squirming tongue down his spine, stopping to nip at each prominent vertebra on the way down. When he reached the base, he grasped the globes of the boy's ass and spread them apart to reveal the contracting ring of muscle. He growled a little ravenously and licked a broad stripe up from the base of his balls to the crest of his ass. Nico buried his face into a pillow to stifle a moan and clawed at the sheets. Percy chuckled before burying his face in his cleft, his probing tongue prying its way as deep into the tight hole as it could go. Nico writhed uncontrollably, hands wrenching and back arching. HIs desperate moans and cries filled the room.

Percy continued to lick and bite and tongue and all-around torture the puckered entrance until he was pushed out of the way by the blonde. Jason dove straight into the hole, his powerful tongue drilling deep inside. Nico cried out and pushed back against the attacking appendage.

Jason and Percy spent the next several minutes taking turns devouring his ass, sometimes even at the same time trying to shove each other out of the way. Nico could already tell who was who back there. Jason was more forceful, insistent, and uniform, whereas Percy was more relaxed, fluid, and inventive. He couldn't for the life of him decide which he liked better. Not that he could concentrate much on that. Or any coherent thought for that matter.

Eventually Jason seemed to take over the rimming. Nico had only a moment to wonder where Percy had gone before he reappeared on the bed in front of him, his rehardened cock bouncing in front of his face. Nico's starving mouth immediately engulfed the leaking member. He sucked and twisted his tongue around it as Percy tugged at his hair and Jason continued to abuse his hole. Suddenly, Percy flipped himself over and slid up underneath Nico so that he could blow him at the same time. Nico gasped at the sudden slick pressure around his tortured member, but then recovered enough to wrap his lips back around Percy. This time he was able to overcome his gag reflex to swallow the shaft down to the hilt, making Percy's hips jerk upwards.

Nico was in sheer paradise, being blown and rimmed at the same time while he had his crush's hard dick in his mouth. Seconds later paradise came crashing back down when Percy pulled off before he was even close to his orgasm. The sea demigod crawled out from under him and pushed Jason away. He took his place, eating out the young boy even more voraciously than before. Soon Nico could feel Percy moaning and humming against him. He looked back over his shoulder to see Percy rimming him, and then further back to find Jason burrowing his face between Percy's ass cheeks. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen and he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He took that thought back a short while later when Percy positioned himself in front of him again and spread his cheeks for him. Percy's tight, pink ass, glistening with Jason's saliva, was _the_ hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Gods…Nic…Rim me…please," he pled breathlessly.

Nico lunged forward and began licking away at the wet hole, before wriggling his tongue down inside. Percy whimpered needily as he grabbed the back of Nico's head and smashed his face harder into his ass. Meanwhile, Jason had slicked up a finger and was slowly worming it inside Nico's entrance. Nico gasped into Percy. The Roman's determined finger drove deep inside him, twisting around the narrow passage. It wasn't long before he was wedging a second finger in alongside the first, scissoring open the constricting muscles. Nico was struggling to both force his tongue deeper into Percy while pushing back onto the invading fingers.

Jason doggedly prized a third finger into the cramped space, straining to loosen him up. Once he was satisfied he started ramming his fingers in and out of the spasming hole, angling to strike Nico's prostate with each thrust. Nico was nearly sobbing in pleasure. He reached back to start pumping his own cock, but his hand was summarily smacked away by Jason.

"Uh uh," the blonde scolded. "No touching."

All at once Percy moved out of his reach. Soon he was cramming a couple of his own fingers into Nico's hole with the Roman's. They both thrust into him in sync, making the boy collapse flat onto the bed.

"P-please…P-perce…Jason…please f-f-…fuck me…gods…fuck me now!" he panted out plaintively.

The two older males extracted their fingers and then flipped their toy over. Percy straddled his hips and pressed their foreheads together.

"I think we could definitely do that," the Greek whispered. "But first you have to tell me your big secret." He smiled down at him encouragingly.

Nico was afraid. He could at least admit that. But he wasn't sure if he could divulge his feelings. What if Percy reacted badly? What if it made things awkward? What if he started avoiding him? But then he looked up into the endless depths of those nautical orbs and he somehow drew strength from them. He squared his shoulders and smiled back at Percy.

"I think…I think I've…fallen…in love with you," he finally whispered.

Percy grinned even wider. "Well I can think of three things in this room that are…excessively hard but that wasn't one of them, now was it? And by the way I think I might just possibly be kind of sort of maybe in love with you too."

He finally, _finally _brushed their lips together. Nico sighed into the kiss, so many years of tension and unrequited feelings pouring into it. Their tongues snaked out and tangled together, smoothly conforming around each other. The passionate kiss lasted several minutes until Jason cleared his throat pointedly.

They both looked sheepish as they grinned at him.

"Oh right," Percy sighed. "What about Jason?"

Nico was taken aback by the left fielder. "I…I…I have no idea." And he really didn't have a clue.

"Well don't worry," Percy soothed. "You have plenty of time to figure it out. Because we're never going to let you get away. Ever." They both grinned mischievously at him.

"Now," Percy purred, brushing a lock of Nico's hair out of his face. "Since you gave up and _finally _professed your love, we can continue. What exactly was it you wanted from us?"

"I…I want you to…to…fuck me," he begged.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"K."

Percy spread Nico's legs apart and settled himself down between them. Then he lined himself up and slid halfway inside the boy in one fell swoop. Nico's mouth dropped open in a silent cry and his eyes rolled back into his head. His legs reflexively wrapped tightly around Percy's waist and his hands clutched at his arms. When he could finally breathe again and his vision cleared he could see Percy smiling softly at him. Then his gentle lips claimed his own again and their tongues happily reunited. Nico restlessly wiggled his hips, not exactly certain what to do about the foreign sensations going on inside him now that the brief shot of pain had faded. But there was one thing he knew for certain.

"P-perce…please…go…deeper," he stuttered.

Percy was quick to obey, smoothly easing the rest of his shaft down into the eager hole until he was sheathed to the hilt. Nico tightened his legs around Percy, trying in vain to pull him even deeper. He wrapped his hands around his neck and tangled his fingers into his hair, yanking violently.

"Do you like my cock down inside of you," Percy moaned against his lips.

"Gods yes," Nico managed to pant back, "just…just m-move…please."

"You mean…like this?" Percy questioned as he pulled out to the tip and then sank back in to the base. Nico let out a sharp cry and tried to pull Percy even closer. He could only nod in answer.

Percy kissed him fiercely one more time before starting to roll his hips, his pace quickening like the swells before a storm. "Gods you are the tightest fucking thing I have ever seen!" he groaned. Nico could barely get enough oxygen between the moans and gasps that were being forced out of him. Percy was thrusting into him with all the power and regularity of the tides, wave after wave of ecstasy crashing into Nico's very core. He could only cling onto Percy's solid frame and try not to get swept away. Within mere minutes, both their bodies were flushed and slick with sweat. Nico had never felt so high in his life. He never wanted it to end. But then Jason ruined it. Sort of.

"Percy!" he whined. "Stop hogging him. It is so my turn now."

"No way! I just started. Besides I'm the one he said he loves."

"Stop being stingy! I was nice enough to let you go first."

"I was going first whether you let me or not, considering I'm the one he's been crushing on for so long!"

"That's not fair! It's my turn. You have to share, Percy!"

"Hey guys?" Nico spoke up, a little uncomfortable being talked about especially in his current position. "I'm right here you know."

The bickering demigods looked at him dumbly. Then Jason spoke up, "See! He's right. He's his own person. We should let him decide." They both grinned at him.

Nico sighed. This was not what he was trying to accomplish.

"What do you say, Nico? Do you want me to fuck you now?" Jason asked innocently.

Nico gulped and looked between the boys. Percy was shaking his head so hard his hair was flipping back and forth. This gave him an idea. A brilliant one. He smirked at Percy. This was his chance to get back at him. He turned back to the blonde.

"Absolutely," he chirped.

"Really?" Percy groaned.

"Really?" Jason echoed. "With my rock hard dick?"

"Fuck yeah," Nico deadpanned.

"That's a lot bigger than Percy's?" Jason continued spitefully.

"Hey!" Percy screeched. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up again, Jase!"

"Oops! Sorry," Jason remarked, sounding completely unapologetic. "But it's true."

"Fuck you!"

"Mmmmm….nope. But I might fuck you later if you're nice." He winked at the flabbergasted Greek and then forcefully pulled him off of the deflowered Lord of the Underworld. He grabbed the younger boy and roughly shoved him face first against the wall and pressed up against his back. "Now that Percy has you warmed up, are you ready for the main event?" he growled into his ear, nipping playfully at the shell.

"Yeah," Nico pled breathlessly.

"Do you want it rough and hard?" he asked, slapping one of his pert ass cheeks hard enough to leave an angry red welt and then massaging away the pain.

"Please," he begged.

Jason didn't hesitate to ram his monstrous rod balls deep into the impossibly tight passage. Nico screamed bloody murder, although he had no idea if it was in pain or pleasure. They seemed to be the same thing at this point, the lines blurring together into raw sensation. His legs immediately gave out and he would have fallen if not for the strong arm that looped around his chest and held him up. Jason bit down on his shoulder to stifle his own moans and paused for them both to catch their breaths. Nico could not comprehend the fullness that he currently felt.

Jason's powerful leg muscles flexed as he started pistoning inside the smaller boy. Nico's cries grew feverish and ragged as the Roman's pace accelerated. It wasn't long before Jason was pulling out and spinning Nico around. Nico obediently wrapped his legs around his waist as his back was slammed up on the wall and the massive cock plunged back inside of him. He draped his arms around his neck as he looked down at him. Jason's blue eyes were clouded with lust, but still held a burning intensity that turned Nico on even more. Their lips met, hungry and needy, as Jason resumed his thrusting.

Nico's moans became more and more anguished and breathy as Jason worked up into a relentless, erratic pile-driving. Nico felt his body being banged violently against the wall with every thrust, but he loved every minute of it. The very idea that Jason's body was powerful enough to hold him up and keep up his wild pace just made him that much sexier.

"Guys!" a whiny voice grumbled awhile later. "I'm soooo bored."

Percy was stretched out on his back on the bed, one hand casually stroking his leaking member. It took Jason's excited body a while to grind to a halt. Sweat was streaming down his body from his unrestrained exertion. They both smirked at the left-out boy.

"Isn't it my turn again yet?" he continued.

"Oh I guess," Jason sighed. He reluctantly pushed Nico's legs off of him and then slipped his cock out of the tight confines. The abrupt emptiness made Nico gasp. It felt wrong. He longed to have something, anything jammed back up in there. He was unsteady on his feet, stumbling slightly and having to lean on Jason to get across the room.

Emboldened by his lust, Nico climbed back onto the bed and straddled Percy. He grabbed the boy's dick and positioned it just right before dropping down hard, impaling himself completely and making them both yelp. Percy grabbed onto his hips and guided Nico as he started to gyrate, learning how to roll in just the right way to force Percy's cock directly into his prostate. Percy rocked up into him and drove their tempo faster. Nico grabbed onto his shoulders to give himself more leverage as he bounced up and down continuously.

Jason managed to catch them both off guard when he appeared kneeling above Percy's face. Nico watched in awe as he fed his long cock to Percy's eager mouth and the entire length somehow disappeared inside. Jason sighed in bliss and started thrusting down into the wet hole as the upside down blow job raged on. Finally Jason caught sight of Nico watching them lustfully. He leaned forward, continuing to face fuck Percy, and swallowed Nico's throbbing member whole.

Nico grabbed onto Jason's head and tried to force him farther down even though his lips were already smashed against his base. The sensations were overwhelming. His dick had never been so over sensitized in his life. The full day's worth of teasing had rendered his member so tender that he still couldn't decide if he couldn't handle it being touched at all or if he never wanted it to stop being touched again. Fortunately Jason didn't give him a choice in the matter as he continued to deep throat him. All through this Nico had never stopped his own gyrations. He could hear Percy's muffled moans coming from around Jason's cock as he bucked up into him.

Between the assault on his prostate and Jason's devilish tongue, Nico was hurtling towards his inevitable climax at the speed of light. He could feel it coming, feel himself starting to topple over the edge. But then Jason pulled off of him with an annoying smack of his lips and a smug wink, catching Nico's hands to prevent them from finishing himself off. Nico's body jerked and convulsed as it tried to enter the glorious throes of orgasm, but lacked the needed touch.

Jason stood up, retracting his own cock from Percy's stretched mouth, and pushing Nico off his perch. Percy was gasping for air, having struggled to breathe around such a mouthful. Jason flipped the son of Poseidon over onto his stomach and positioned himself behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Percy snapped.

"I told you I was going to fuck you."

"No…no no no…not going to happen."

"But you let me our first time…" Jason argued before being interrupted.

"And I told you that was a onetime thing!"

Jason nibbled on the side of his neck before responding, "But I seem to recall that you thoroughly enjoyed it. Remember how you screamed for me to go harder? When you cried out my name as I fucked the cum right out of you?"

Percy moaned as he flashed back to that time. Jason took the opportunity to drive his shaft into the unsuspecting ass. Percy screamed and wrenched at the sheets. Jason didn't even give him the chance to collect himself before he started fucking him fast and hard. Percy's voice raised octaves as he was overwhelmed with sheer ecstasy. He raised himself up on his hands and knees to proffer his ass at a better angle. Jason took full advantage, driving his full length down inside him over and over.

Nico watched from the other side of the bed, sitting back on his haunches. He was captivated by the show. The high, needy moans coming out of Percy turned him on so bad. His blatant submission to the Roman was so out of place, but it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. It was when Jason flipped Percy over onto his back and pushed his knees up by his head that Nico couldn't stand it anymore and reached down to touch himself.

"Hey!" Jason barked. "Don't you dare!" He emphasized the statement by pointing his finger and blasting Nico's hand with a small bolt of lightning. Nico squeaked and fell over backwards, shaking his smoking hand.

Jason was giving the wounded boy a stern look when the quiet was broken by a sudden peal of laughter. They both turned to look down at Percy who was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Sorry!" he said, before falling into a fit of giggles fit for a group of thirteen year old girls.

Jason raised his eyebrows before resuming his powerful thrusts into Percy's ass. Percy gasped and moaned but was soon giggling uncontrollably again. He clapped a hand over his mouth and looked guiltily at Jason, but his efforts were in vain as he just laughed even harder. Jason tried to ignore him and keep fucking but he couldn't find his rhythm while he was apparently being laughed at.

"Percy," he growled dangerously.

"I-I'm…s-s-…s-sorry," Percy panted out still giggling away like a lunatic.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jason sounded seriously pissed now, as if he was taking the whole situation as a personal insult to his masculinity or something.

"It's…j-just…" Percy tried to control his laughter. "You…" he pointed at Nico, "Pikachu used Thundershock!" He dissolved into more wails of laughter. Even Nico started giggling.

Jason looked like he had been slapped in the face. He groaned in disbelief and buried his face in a hand. Eventually he just pulled out and flopped over onto his back with a sigh.

Once they had all calmed down, Nico spoke up, "Ummm…Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I please cum now?"

Percy smiled slyly. He crawled over to Nico and cupped the side of his face. "Very soon," he purred before kissing him lightly. Quick as a flash, he had Nico flat on his back and his cock shoved inside his ass. He pushed the boy's knees up by his head, stretching him as far as he could go so that he could slide in even deeper. Then he began a hard, steady tempo. Nico's moans filled the room as he threaded his fingers in Percy's hair and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss.

Not even a few minutes later, Jason was positioned behind Percy and ramming his own cock back into his ass. As Percy got vocal again, Nico was quickly approaching that elusive cliff once more. He tried to finish himself off, but Percy grabbed his hands and pinned them up above his head.

"You…don't need to…touch yourself," he whimpered as Jason continued to plow into him. He kissed Nico passionately and then locked eyes with him. Nico was so close. He needed to be touched. He couldn't handle any more teasing or waiting. He had to reach that high that he knew was just one stroke away. But Percy refused to release his hands. He just stared down at him and fucked him even harder and faster than before.

"Cum for me," he whispered.

That was all it took. A white light greater than a thousand suns exploded behind Nico's eyes. Pure pleasure like he'd never known flooded through his veins. His back cracked as he arched off the bed. His mouth screamed without making a sound. His first shot splattered across his face. The next several streaked across his chest and stomach.

Percy could feel Nico's passage spasming and clamping down on his cock. Combined with Jason's rough thrusting, Percy found himself teetering on the edge.

"I…I'm g-gonna…I'm gonna cum!" he panted before crying out and shooting his load inside the smaller boy.

Nico slowly came back to his senses, trembling with the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm of his life. His blurry vision finally refocused and he saw Percy collapsed on top of him as Jason kept pounding his ass. Percy ran his hands up his chest and through the sticky trails of cum. He raised a small bead of it up to Nico who hungrily sucked the finger into his mouth and cleaned it off.

Then Percy pulled out of him and turned to kiss Jason, who carefully withdrew from him too. The blonde guided his head down to his groin. The son of the sea god was quick to inhale the pulsating cock into his mouth. He sucked sinfully hard and swirled his tongue sensuously around the head. Within seconds, Jason was spurting another massive load into his mouth.

Percy turned to capture Nico's lips, tongues snaking out to share the thick white substance. The dirty kiss was ended all too soon by Jason dragging Nico to the edge of the bed and flipping him over onto his stomach. As the Roman spread his ass cheeks, Nico could feel Percy's cum oozing back out of his loosened entrance. He gasped and shuddered as he felt Jason bury his face in the cleft, avid tongue rapidly licking up the escaping fluid. Once he had sucked up as much as he could, Jason flipped Nico back over and snowballed his prize into the younger boy's waiting mouth. Nico fully savored the gift before swallowing happily.

The three demigods laid back on the bed side by side, staring up at the ceiling contentedly. Then Jason propped himself up on his elbows and looked across Nico over to Percy.

"Hey Perce," he said.

"Yeah," the green eyed boy responded, also sitting up slightly.

"Now we've totally slain a virgin!"

"You've got that right," Percy agreed.

They reached over Nico to high five before dissolving into another giggling fit. Nico merely clapped a hand over his eyes and devoutly ignored them until he fell asleep.

* * *

When the morning bells rang the next day, Nico realized two things when he woke up. He was rather toasty and seemed a little squished. He cracked an eye open and quickly discovered the cause: He was smashed between two hot, muscly, sweaty bodies, tangled limbs sticking out in every direction. As uncomfortable as it was, Nico thrilled at the fact that they had slept together. Which meant that they had actually had sex. That it wasn't just a dream…yep they had definitely fucked if the condition of his insides was anything to go by. He smiled to himself, burrowed his face into the crook of Percy's neck, and nodded back off to sleep.

* * *

**Wow….that turned out to be a monster. Sorry about the novel guys. Hope it wasn't too long for you. Please review if you read it. **

**Also sorry that I haven't actually managed to get stuff up on FicPress like I promised. Two weeks of the flu and a grad school interview this weekend really delayed me. But soon. Very soon. **

**Also coming soon: to commemorate the midseason premiere of Teen Wolf last week I have a Scisaac one-shot in the works for any of you that watch it. **

**Thanks for reading. Love you guys! **


End file.
